


Brothers Suck

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: and there is a lot of cussing, british island bros, it didn't originally have one, it does mention some nsfw stuff, not the best title either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Some brotherly anticsEagan-IrelandNiall-ScotlandRhys-WalesAiden-North Ireland





	Brothers Suck

“I can’t believe you! In my own cathedral!” Eagan screeched, storming into Arthur’s living room and heading straight for his liquor cabinet. He was closely followed by Niall and Rhys. While Niall looked moderately troubled, Rhys was clutching his sides and had tears of laughter streaming down his face. Arthur and Aiden started at the loud intrusion, staring over at the spectacle their brothers were making.

“Look, I didn’t actually plan on it happening, it just sorta _did_. I swear, we’d just gone to pray-”

“Oh go shove your excuses up your ass! It’s called self-control ya asshole, it’s not that hard!” He had entirely ignored the available glasses, choosing instead to drink his whisky straight from the bottle. The death glare he sent to Niall when he reached for the bottle was enough to make him recoil.

“Niall, what did you-” Arthur was cut off before he could finish his question.

“Come on Eaggy, don’t be like this. You know I didn’t mean anythin’ by it!”

“I don’t give a shit what you meant by it! Do you have any idea how much trouble I’d be in if anyone other than me had found you?” He was shrieking at this point, waving his arms and pacing across the floor.

Arthur was beginning to fear that the bottle, still clutched in his hand, would be sent flying if the situation didn’t deescalate. Glancing over at Aiden, he tried gesturing for him to intervene. The frantic head-shake he got in return was almost comical, and he probably would have laughed if he weren’t worried about his custom rug getting drenched in whiskey. Desperately, he tried to interject again. “Eagan, what happened-?”

“God, no one else _did_ find me, so why does it matter?”

“I swear, if you bring up God _one more time after what you just did-”_

“Rhys! What the fuck happened?” Arthur finally shouted over them, alarmed at the shade of red Eagan’s face was turning.

Having been watching the confrontation with a huge grin on his face, Rhys burst out laughing again at the question. Caught off guard, Aiden and Arthur shared a baffled looked. Normally the Welsh man was very reserved; it wasn’t often he was caught laughing so openly.

“Well Arthur, Niall here thought that takin’ a lady to St. Patrick’s would be a good way to get lucky with her. Worked a bit too well-” here he broke off giggling, taking a moment to compose himself before continuing, “and Eagan caught him fuckin’ her right there at the altar!” He couldn’t hold it together anymore after that and simply let himself fall down to the couch, laughing.

“Saint Patrick’s _Cathedral?” ___

__When Rhys nodded, Arthur felt a smile start to grow across his face, so he slapped a hand over his mouth and turned away to try and avoid making the Irish man any angrier. His efforts were in vain, however, as he was unable to keep his shoulders from shaking through his chuckles. Aiden had dissolved into giggles beside him as well, and it looked as though a vein were about to pop in Eagan’s temple._ _

__“It’s not fuckin’ funny!”_ _

__Aiden looked up at him, wiping a tear from his eye. “Aw, it’s a little funny Eaggy!”_ _

__Eagan looked a bit taken aback at Aiden’s betrayal. Indignantly, he snapped back, “it’s not funny at all! It’s just _wrong!”__ _

__“You’re just overreacting,” Niall said dismissively. “She wanted to see the cathedral when it wasn’t packed full of people, so I got her in, and things just kinda took off from there. Besides, I said I was sorry!”_ _

__“No you didn’t!”_ _

__Frowning, Niall scratched his head. “Well, I did in my head anyway. So let’s just forget about this whole thing and give me the damn whiskey.”_ _

__“No! Not until you at least say sorry you shit sack!”_ _

__Gritting his teeth, Niall scowled at him. “Fine. I’m sorry Eagan. Will you ever find it in the sweet, tender heart to forgive me?”_ _

__An amused smile ghosted across Eagan’s face. Staring Niall straight in the eyes, he drained the last of the whiskey before tossing the empty bottle over to the Scot. “Absolutely not.”_ _


End file.
